In the radio communication apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as software radio apparatuses) having a function to be changed by changing software, there is disclosed an example, e.g., in JP-A-02-176954 and JP-A-09-331579, as a method for updating a function by downloading software (hereinafter, referred to as configuration) and carrying out radio communications based on a new function.
Using FIG. 8, explanation is made below on one example of arrangement and operation of a method for updating the setting on a radio apparatus by downloading the conventional software.
The software data 706, to be downloaded from the download server 702 to the software radio apparatus 700, is conveyed through a channel 705. A download control section 703 confirms whether or not data part transmitted has an injury due to erroneous reception or the like, to thereby download the data part while taking a process of resending or so as required. Herein, the to-be-downloaded software is concretely a program for the CPU (Central Processing Unit), the DSP (Digital Signal Processor) or the like constituting the software radio section 701, including FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) configuration data and further control information for an analog-digital converting section and analog processing section.
The downloaded software 707 is stored in a non-volatile memory section 7011 structured by a flash ROM or the like. When download is completed in the software entirety, the notification information 708 about download normal completion is supplied from the download control section 703 to the configuration control section 7012. In the software radio section 701, the program and setting data etc. stored in the non-volatile memory section 7011 is read out under control of the configuration control section 7012 and supplied to each component section through a bus 7013, thus implementing configuration.
In the arrangement and operation as above, the software is read in the software radio section 701. The function on the new software is made usable.
However, in the case to change the function of software radio section by downloading software by the arrangement like the above, a problem arises as follows.
Namely, when the software radio section 701 is configured by the new software, in case configuration can not be normally done and the software radio section stayed in abnormal setting is started up, there is a possibility to send an unnecessary radio signal resulting in disturbance to other stations.